Solomon of Judah
}} * 34th of the Biblical Patriarchs * 3rd King of United Kingdom of Judah and Israel (r. 970-931 B.C.) * Major Biblical figure Biography Solomon - (Peaceable). Son of David and Bathsheba. His birth (2 Sam. 5:14; 12:24; 1 Chr. 3:5; 14:4; Matt. 1:6); crowned on the rebellion of Adonijah (1 Kgs. 1:10–53; 1 Chr. 23:1); is charged by his father (1 Kgs. 2:1–9; 1 Chr. 22:6–19; 28:9–21); succeeds (1 Kgs. 2:12; 1 Chr. 29:22–23); makes affinity with Pharaoh (1 Kgs. 3:1); sacrifices in the high places (3:3); the vision at Gibeon (3:5–15; 9:2; 2 Chr. 1:7–12; 7:12); his judgment between two mothers (1 Kgs. 3:16–28); his retainers (4:1–19); his dominion (4:21); his wisdom (4:29; 5:12); his proverbs (4:32); his connection with Hiram (1 Kgs. 5; 2 Chr. 2); builds the temple (1 Kgs. 6; 7:13–51; 2 Chr. 3–4; Acts 7:47); his house and the house of the forest of Lebanon (1 Kgs. 7:1–8); dedicates the temple (1 Kgs. 8; 2 Chr. 5–6; 7:1–11); his second vision at Gibeon (1 Kgs. 9:1–9; 2 Chr. 7:12–22); his yearly offerings (1 Kgs. 9:25; 2 Chr. 8:12); visited by the queen of Sheba (1 Kgs. 10:1–13; 2 Chr. 9:1–12; Matt. 12:42; Luke 11:31); his fondness for foreign wives and foreign gods (1 Kgs. 11:1–8); God will rend the kingdom from him (11:9–13); his adversaries (11:14–28); Ahijah’s prophecy (11:30–39); the book of the Acts of Solomon (11:41); dies (11:43; 2 Chr. 9:31); the Proverbs of Solomon (Prov. 1:1; Song 1:1). New Testament references: Matt. 6:29; 12:42; Luke 11:31; 12:27. Solomon (/ˈsɒləmən/; Hebrew: שְׁלֹמֹה‬, Shlomoh),a also called Jedidiah (Hebrew יְדִידְיָהּ‬ Yədidya), was, according to the Hebrew Bible,3 Quran, Hadith and Hidden Words,4 a fabulously wealthy and wise king of Israel who succeeded his father, King David.5 The conventional dates of Solomon's reign are circa 970 to 931 BCE, normally given in alignment with the dates of David's reign. He is described as the third king of the United Monarchy, which would break apart into the northern Kingdom of Israel and the southern Kingdom of Judah shortly after his death. Following the split, his patrilineal descendants ruled over Judah alone. According to the Talmud, Solomon is one of the 48 prophets.6 In the Quran, he is considered a major prophet, and Muslims generally refer to him by the Arabic variant Sulayman, son of David. The Hebrew Bible credits him as the builder of the First Temple in Jerusalem,5 beginning in the fourth year of his reign, using the vast wealth he had accumulated. He dedicated the temple to Yahweh, the God of Israel.7 He is portrayed as great in wisdom, wealth and power beyond either of the previous kings of the country, but also as a king who sinned. His sins included idolatry, marrying foreign women and, ultimately, turning away from Yahweh, and they led to the kingdom's being torn in two during the reign of his son Rehoboam.8 Solomon is the subject of many other later references and legends, most notably in the 1st-century apocryphal work known as the Testament of Solomon. In the New Testament, he is portrayed as a teacher of wisdom excelled by Jesus,9 and as arrayed in glory, but excelled by "the lilies of the field".10 In later years, in mostly non-biblical circles, Solomon also came to be known as a magician and an exorcist, with numerous amulets and medallion seals dating from the Hellenistic period invoking his name.11 References * 1 Chr 2:3-12 * Gospel of Matthew Ch 1 * Gospel of Luke Ch 3 * Solomon - LDS Bible Dictionary * Solomon - Wikipedia Category:Biblical figures Category:Semetic Tribes Category:Upgraded from info page Category:Lineage Adam to Jesus Category:Tribe of Judah Category:People from Books of Samuel Category:King of Judah Category:Twelve tribes of Israel